Of Switched Positions and Undercover Assignments
by morethanateam
Summary: When Vance gets captured; the team must reform and go undercover to figure out what he was doing and rescue him before it is too late. Has a definite Tiva base, established McAbby. Collab between Detecting history and LivyRox.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi readers! This is a joint account, between Detecting history and LivyRox so please check out our separate accounts for more amazing stories! Feel free to PM us with any questions or suggestions you have, and we'll try to get back to you. Drop in a review, and enjoy the story!

~ Livy and Grace.

Click, went the door to Tony's apartment. Tony popped up from the couch and greeted Ziva by kissing her. It was evening and they had just finished wrapping up a case. Tony momentarily pulled away from Ziva and muttered, "I am so glad we are not in the office anymore." "Me too." Ziva whispered back. They had done their best to keep all things romantic out of the office, but sometimes stuff seeped through. Tony leaned in and they resumed kissing, Tony pressing Ziva against the door. They had started dating five months ago, and they were loving it. Ziva pulled away and went to the kitchen to put the groceries in the fridge while Tony grabbed a glass of champagne. "Here you go," Tony said as he handed her a glass. They both walked over to the couch were they sat down; cuddling up against each other. "I think you deserve some credit for solving the case today," Tony started, "How about 12% of the credit?" "Huh," Ziva muttered, "You will regret saying that later." Suddenly her phone rang. She leaned over Tony and picked it up saying "David." "Ziva," said a gasping McGee, "Something dreadful has happened, get over to headquarters immediately." "How drastic is drastic McGee?" "Code 7." Ziva was shocked. Code 7 was their code for when something really drastic happened, matter a fact, it was top priority! "Coming!" She called and hung up. "What was that about?" Tony asked annoyed. "Code 7; we need to get over to the office immediately." Ziva said as she rose from the couch, picking up her gun and setting down her glass. Tony rose behind her and muttered, "Well that sucks; I thought we were having a moment." "Well," said Ziva slyly, "I was having twelve percent of one." Tony laughed and they both headed out the door.

They stepped out of the elevator to find everyone moving everywhere and total chaos ensuing. It was dark inside the office; just like it was outside. Everyone appeared to be there except for Tony and Ziva. "McGee!" Ziva called as they made their way into the bullpen. "What is going on?" Tony finished. Gibbs came up behind them saying, "Vance got captured while doing a deal and completing a case. I am now director, and you Tony, being senior field agent, are now team leader effective: immediately. You better be good too, because you have one hell of a case to solve. Start with, why did Vance go there in the first place?"

The team assembled in the Director's soundproof office, Ducky and Jimmy included, and began planning. "We know," started Gibbs. "That Vance was doing a top secret undercover deal. We know he had other agents on the scene with him, which means that either all of them were captured, or they were double agents."  
"What was the deal about?" Palmer asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Tony stood up. "We're not sure. Even our security levels don't get us into that." McGee frowned at Gibbs. "I could take a look at Vance's computer, Boss, see what I can find?"  
"Do it. Take down to Abby's lab, fill her in, we need her on this." McGee nodded, lifted the computer and staggered towards the elevator. Ziva sighed. "What do we do, Gibbs?" Gibbs gave a crooked smile and threw some material at her. "Put that on; you're going undercover."

**And now comes the annoying part where two authors ask you to please review, because reviews keep us going! P.S. from Grace, I don't claim ownership of the twelve percent scene; see if you can recognize where I borrowed it from!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who is following, favouriting and reviewing, we really appreciate it!  
Enjoy!  
-Livy and Grace.

Ziva stared at her reflection in the full length mirror, biting her lip. She and Abby were in the lab, finishing getting ready for their undercover mission. Everyone had been surprised when Gibbs marched down to the lab, thrown a dress at Abby and told her she was going to be doing field work, but Ziva was glad to spend some more time with Abby.  
The door opened and Gibbs marched in, coffee in hand. He smiled as he looked over the girls."Ya look good, kids," he grinned. Abby was dressed in a red backless dress with black stripes and black flats. Ziva was dressed in a more practical manner; in case she had to do some fighting. Black dress pants and a light blue lacy top with black dress shoes completed Ziva's outfit. "Thanks, Gibbs!" Abby leaned over to kiss his cheek. "So what's the mission?"  
"You and Ziva are going undercover as potential buyers of a highly classified nuclear weapon. When you make a deal you will make the switch off to Tony." McGee said, entering the room with a laptop in his hands. He smiled. "You two look nice!" Gibbs cleared his throat and McGee carried on, blushing slightly. "Well, erm, I managed to hack into Vance's computer pretty easily, and it turns out a new nuclear weapon has come on the black market. Vance and his agents were going there undercover to buy it, but obviously something went wrong."  
"Why would Vance go?" Ziva asked, frowning. "He never gets involved unless it is personal!" Abby nodded in agreement, and McGee glanced wearily at Gibbs. Abby frowned. "What is it, Tim?" McGee swallowed nervously.  
"Spit it out, McGee!" Gibbs said sternly. McGee sighed.  
"The owner and creator of the weapon is said to be Bodnar's brother, Yasif."

Tony sat at his desk upstairs looking over case files. Gibbs came striding in and noticed Tony sitting there. "Hey, Tony; don't you want my desk?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony. Tony raised his head and gave a curious look at his Boss. He was right; Tony was team leader now and Gibbs was director.

"Yeah, Boss. I suppose you are right." Tony mumbled as he picked up the files and other gear he would need. As he crossed the bullpen to the other desk; he kept thinking about this case. With the director gone and Gibbs covering, he had to take over such a high profile case. "DiNozzo." Gibbs called, drawing Tony back from his thoughts. "You will do fine. I know you and you are one of the best agents I have ever seen. Just let your instinct take over and play your game." Then Gibbs slunk out of the bullpen toward the director's office; leaving Tony to do this alone.

"Well are we ready?" Tony called as he strode into the lab. His breath hitched as he saw Ziva. She looked stunning.

"Yes, I believe we are Tony." Ziva called as she brushed passed him on the way to the elevator. The whole team piled in. Finally they reached their undercover vehicle and Abby climbed in the passenger seat after waving good bye to McGee. Ziva started to climb in but Tony caught her arm. "Ziva be safe for me please. I love you." Then he shut the door on Ziva. Ziva gave a smile to Abby and slammed down on the gas pedal, shooting them out of the garage. They were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support! We are sorry this chapter is so late! We will make it up to you! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! LivyRox is moving so I, Detecting history, will be working on this story by myself for the next week and a half (or next two chapters.) Don't forget to check out our individual profiles! And now, drum roll please, the next chapter.**

Abby and Ziva stepped out of their sedan in front of a posh looking hotel on the south side of the city.

"Wow, Tony really outdid himself in booking this place." Abby commented as she looked around

"Tyler,remember." Ziva whispered; looking serious. They walked up marble steps and entered into the hotel lobby. Abby volunteered to go check in since her cover was Ziva's secretary. Meanwhile, Ziva looked around and noticed every detail about the place, especially the exits, for safety. The hotel had high ceilings and big flower pots everywhere. Wood paneling made up the walls and marble made up the floors. She heard Abby in the background saying: "Yes, this is Livy and Grace checking in."

"O.K Ma'am, this gentleman here will show you to a room." The lobbyist said while indicating in the man's direction. Abby walked over to Ziva and smiled saying, "Grace, we are to follow this man to our rooms."

"Yes, Miss Livy." Ziva replied and followed both of them to the elevators. Finally, they made it past the elevators and down the hall where, at the very end, was their room. Their guide swung open the door for them and Ziva got a glimpse inside the suite. It had a kitchen, sitting room, bathroom, two closets, and a bedroom with two queens in it. This was going to be _some_ undercover assignment.

Meanwhile, McGee was busy talking to himself in the bullpen, "Oh, pooh, why does this computer update when I don't need it to?"

"Need it to do what?" Tony asked as he strode into the bullpen, "Give me an update." McGee rolled his eyes at the joke and finished what he was doing then started putting up what he had on the screen. Then he cleared his throat and started talking, "Yasif found the Nukes online through a group which called itself "The Sellers". They apparently sold any kind of bomb they could get their hands on including; homemade bombs, military grenades and equipment, and other basic Al-Qaida bombs. This was the first nuclear bomb they were selling though. If Yasif was involved, then he had somebody backing him, which means Abby and Ziva are in more danger then we thought."

"Oh, Ziva," Was all Tony could say when McGee finished. Then he turned around, picked up his coffee and strode out of the bullpen calling to McGee as he went, "I need more McGee." McGee was fooled for a minute into thinking that Gibbs had just walked out of the bullpen.

As it was, Gibbs was busy upstairs in his new office. He couldn't believe how much paperwork there was needing to be finished or how many phone calls he got in a day. _"If that phone rings one more time I will shoot it." _Gibbs thought. The phone promptly rang again. Gibbs sighed and said to himself he would pick it up just this last time. Good thing he did too, for it was none other than Secretary Jarvis on the other end. "Heloo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Gibbs, how nice to hear your voice on the phone again. We are on high alert since Director Vance went missing. The CIA, NSA, and FBI are all on this Gibbs. We need to work fast. There might be more to this then we first though. Meet me for lunch today at 1:00. You need to find out who did this quick."

**A/N: I hope you like it! So here comes the part where we ask you to please review. So here goes, reviews would be appreciated. Note from Grace: The Jarvis thing was funny to me, I know it is his name from the show but it is also the same as J.A.R.V.I.S who has a role in the original twelve percent scene which I used earlier****. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Detecting history again! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. The next chapter will be both of us again. Thank you all for your positive reviews, follows, and favorites. We love you all! And so, on to the next chapter.**

Abby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black skirt and bright red shirt. She emerged into the living room where Ziva sat studying the case. Ziva herself was dressed in crème pants and a light pink shirt. Ziva turned around and smiled at Abby, motioning for her to take a seat on the couch. Ziva spoke, "I just got some new information in from Tony. It appears like Yasif has baking of some kind." Ziva turned and gave Abby an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I have your back."

Tony bent over the cement floor at the scene where Director Vance had been captured. It was a rundown old store with only the bare shelves left. He found a strand of fabric from a blue coat hung up on a shelf. He also found an empty suitcase on the floor. Damn. "_The kidnappers must have taken the money out of the case and left it there so it couldn't be traced through its tracker_," thought Tony. Tony then ran his hand over all four walls of the store. He found multiple bullet holes on one wall only. "_That must be where they shot at Director Vance to capture him."_ Tony mused to himself. Meanwhile, McGee was prowling around looking for evidence outside of the building. Bold tire marks from a small car were visible where it had come screeching to halt. He took pictures of these and then moved on. McGee was about to move on when he noticed flower petal laying on the ground. He picked it up and bagged it.

"McGee, you are in charge of doing all the forensic work on this case." Tony called as he walked past him in the bullpen. McGee gasped and said, "But Boss, that is Abby work. Mas-spec won't work for me! I wouldn't know my way around that lab and its machines if I had a map!" Tony kept right on walking and called over his shoulder, "Doesn't matter McGee. Do it." McGee winced and picking up the things he was working on, headed downstairs to the Lab and all its problems. Meanwhile, Tony got in the elevator and headed down to Autopsy.

Gibbs was sitting at a table eating a ham sandwich and drinking coffee. Secretary Jarvis walked up and took a seat next to him. "Nice to see you Gibbs." Gibbs nodded and gave a half smile saying, "I don't think you called me here to say hi." Secretary Jarvis laughed and motioned for a waiter. He ordered a sandwich and coffee for himself then turned to Gibbs saying, "You're right. I didn't call you here for a chat. The CIA has been on a case I can't name for a while and they think Yasif is being backed by Al-Qaida. There is something going on here Gibbs. We need you to figure it out."

Gibbs shook his head, "Why should I trust what those CIA people are saying?" Secretary Jarvis shook his head, "Because they are right Gibbs. And if they are Director Vance is in grave danger."

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short! We promise the next one will be longer. I didn't want to do anything drastic without LivyRox. Do you think Tony is starting to act like his Boss? Please review, we love to hear from you!**


End file.
